1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hold-down or restraining fittings and, in particular, relates to a restraining fitting and a cooperating track member that does not require displacement of the restraining fitting on the device affixed thereto once inserted in the track member for retainment.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Many different types of restraining devices, e.g. tie-down devices, hold-down fittings and tracks and/or anchors are in use today on aircraft to convert their internal carrying space from passenger seats to cargo bays in order to meet the varying demands of customers. The ideal type of restraining or hold-down device should be flexible and easily removable so that conversion from a cargo hold-down arrangement to placement of passenger seats can be made with ease. Various types of mechanisms, devices, shelving, chairs, etc. are required to be installed and removed as necessary. In devices utilized at the present time, it frequently becomes necessary and is convenient to use a track member which is permanently affixed to the floor, wall and/or ceiling of the interior carrying space.
Although the discussion herein is generally related to changes in aircraft interiors, the restraining fittings disclosed herein are ideally suitable for use in other types of vehicles such as automobiles, vans, ships, etc. Various types of permanent tracks or anchors have been utilized over the years. A track provided with a longitudinal undercut channel and a plurality of bore holes is one of the most popular in use today. This type of track permits many different types of restraining devices to be inserted into the bore holes provided. The devices are moved in the undercut channel and, thereby, are restrained from removal from the track because a portion of the restraining device is disposed beneath the undercut channel lip. This approach has been found to be successful because very little restrictions are place on the installation of the track and the track is suitable for receiving any number of different types of restraining fittings, anchors, or hold-down devices, etc which may be used in conjunction with tie-down straps, webbing, etc.
One of the shortcomings of the devices presently in use requires that the hold down device be inserted into the bore holes provided in the longitudinal undercut channel provided in the track and then moved to the area between bore holes in order to be captured by the lip of the undercut channel. This requires that once an object, such as a chair having its legs or mounting associated therewith, is positioned for installation by inserting its mounting into a cooperating bore hole, it must be moved to place it in a restrained position. Generally, there is no visual indication when the object (chair) is moved to the restrained or locked position or that it may be removed by exerting an upwardly directed force. This may cause numerous problems because installation personnel may forget to move the object to its locked position and, therefore, the object is free to come loose vibration or when vertical forces are exerted upon it. Additional time, care and inspection is required to insure that the installation of the restraining devices have been made properly. Moreover, a positive lock is not provided when the object has been placed in its restrained position, nor is there a visual indication that the restrained position has been accomplished.
The instant invention overcomes the known shortcomings and provides a relatively simple means to accomplish a positive lock to an object once installed in a mating track, provides a visual indication when the lock has been accomplished and, furthermore, does not require that an object, once inserted in the track, be moved in order to obtain its restrained position.